Friend Connection
Friend Connection is a minigame for 2 human players in Wii Party. The minigame is rather short for a Pair Game unlike the others. Like in the House Party games, you cannot play with a CPU. In this game, you have to answer five questions and then finish a Pair minigame (rank A, B, C or D) to test if the players have the best pair or the worst pair. The starter Miis for the best pair are Matt and Lucía (scoring 70/good buddies) while the starter Miis for the worst pair are Tatsuaki and Abby (scoring 26/friendly). Possible questions What direction do you prefer? What would be the most fun to own? What's your favorite football position? Who would win in a race? Would you rather visit the north pole or south pole? When do you eat the cherry on top in dessert? Would you rather go skiing or snowboarding? Which would you rather build? Which ocean would you rather swim in? Would you rather have a movie or book written about your life? Would you rather have rain just cats or just dogs? Would you rather eat raw fish or raw vegetables? Which superpower would you most like to have? Which food could you easily eat every day for a week? Scoring Wrong answers/Rank D in minigame = 0 Right answers for first 3 questions = 8 Right answers for the 4th question = 14 Right answers for the 5th question = 20 Rank C in a minigame = 18 Rank B in a minigame = 30 Rank A in a minigame = 42 Results 0. Worlds Apart 8. Strangers 14. Just Met 16. Mismatch 18. Debatable Duo 20. Prickly Pair 22. Getting There 24. Friendlyish 26. Friendly 28. Kinda Chums 30. Maybe Mateys 32. Potential Pals 34. Budding Buds 36. Same Page 38. Associates 40. Teammates 42. Sidekicks 44. Companions 46. Allies 48. Comrades 50. Confidants 52. Almost Pals 54. Almost Buds 56. Pals 58. Buddies 60. Friends 62. Old Pals 64. Old Buddies 66. Old Friends 68. Good Pals 70. Good Buddies 72. Good Friends 74. Great Pals 76. Great Buddies 78. Great Friends 80. Best Pals 84. Best Buddies 86. Perfect Pals 88. Two of a Kind 92. Peas in a Pod 100. Best Friends Default Scores in Friend Connection The first ten pairs are the best, the last ten pairs are the worst. # Lucía and Matt (70 points) # Akira and Yoko (68 points) # Steph and Takumi (66 points) # Sakura and Tyrone (64 points) # Emma and Victor (60 points) # Hayley and Jackie (58 points) # Eva and Pierre (56 points) # Rachel and Theo (52 points) # Rin and Silke (50 points) # Keiko and Martin (48 points) # Steve and Yoshi (46 points) # Ai and Chris (44 points) # Maria and Shouta (42 points) # Ashley and Mike (40 points) # Anna and Sarah (38 points) # Jessie and Luca (36 points) # Alex and Andy (34 points) # Haru and James (30 points) # Miyu and Saburo (28 points) # Abby and Tatsuaki (26 points) Trivia * If two players gets the best pair and re-enter, Party Phil will say the best pair in second-person with their friend connection score. ** If two players get the worst pair and re-enter, Party Phil will say the worst pair score in third-person. He quickly adds "I'm expecting a good score this time!" ** If two other players gets the best pair and/or the worst pair, Party Phil will say the best and worst pair in third-person. * The following pair mini-games are excluded in Friend Connection: Flashlight Frights, Color Coordination, Pump Cart Panic, Teamwork Temple, Rodent Rundown and Clover Hunt since they can't have different rankings. Pair minigames that appear can be ranked due to how many points they get or how fast they down it. *On the menu, as well as in the rules, the CPUs shown playing are Chris and Emily. *The default best pair consists of Matt and Lucía, with 70 points (Good Buddies). *The default worst pair consists of Abby and Tatsuaki, with 26 points (Friendly). Gallery Friend Connection_c.png|The default scores found within Wii Party's Friend Connection game. SUPE01_2020-01-24_13-18-32.png|Matt and Lucía in Friend Connection as the best pair.|link=Friend_Connection SUPE01_2020-01-24_13-18-38.png|Tatsuaki and Abby in Friend Connection as the worst pair.|link=Friend_Connection 5DB847A5-1359-407C-96A1-24ECA269A924.jpeg|Party Phil announcing the question test in Friend Connection. 1D94364C-BEC9-492B-86AE-EBD0EB2B83D2.jpeg|Party Phil announcing the minigame test in Friend Connection. 20191216_125036.jpg|How it looks like when you get 0. 20191218 082115.jpg|How it looks like when you get 100. IMG 20180930 164229.jpg|Végégon with Elisa in Friend Connection. Category:Pair minigames Category:Modes